Of Foxes and Fans
by Tanjxx
Summary: Ongoing story by the 'loved' author of Final Night. Not sure where I'm going with this, might be a SasuNaru. Naruto is fed up with being tossed to the wayside and tries to figure out how to get some recognition. [[Lemon, probably yaoi in later chapters!]]
1. Stupid Sakura!

Splash! Another rock was sent to its end at the bottom of the pool. "Stupid Sakura." Muttered the yellow-haired shinobi. Looking up, Naruto squinted his already narrow eyes and snorted. He reached down and snatched another rock, sending it hurtling across the pool and down into it's depths.

The birds were flickering about the pond, which was set in the middle of Konoha's namesake forests. The birds seemed to be enjoying the lovely weather, but the same couldn't be said for the kitsune-nin (A/N: bad use of –nin, forgive me!). He was pouting at the fact that his most recent attempted to woo Sakura had fallen through, and he had been humiliated in front of the whole town.

"Stupid Sakura!" He repeated, kicking the dust and sitting cross-legged on the ground. He raised his fists to his face and propped his head up like a whiny little kindergartener, and actually _did_ let out a whine. "Why doesn't she like me?" He asked to no one.

"Because you're an annoying dobe, Naruto." Came a charmingly sarcastic remark from the shadows. Slowly, the famed Uchiha boy stepped into the sunlight. His hair gleamed with an almost blue sheen, and his skin shown like polished marble.

"Shut up, Sasuke." Naruto spat, turning away. He just couldn't get that scene out of his head. No matter how hard he tried, it always just replayed and replayed…

_"Uh, Sakura-chan? Can I talk to you?" Naruto asked uncharacteristlly timidly._

_"Don't call me that, Naruto." The pink haired kunioichi sighed. "And sure. Is this about the mission we just finished? I totally didn't mean to lose that kunai it just slipped out of my hand-" _

_"No," Naruto interrupted. He smiled that trademark fox's grin and asked slyly, "I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me sometime?" _

_That's when Sakura just about snapped._

"_I've had it, Naruto! No means NO!" Sakura screamed. "You're such an annoying kid! Why can't you just figure out that I don't like you like that?" _

_By now, bunches of shinobi were gathering outside to watch the fight. _

"_But I-" Naruto tried to start a sentence, but Sakura wouldn't let him._

"_Just go away, dobe!" She said, stomping off. _

_Naruto stood, staring straight at the ground as all the ninja gathered stared and laughed. As they all began to file away, the scene being finished, one stopped, just to spite him._

_"Way to go, loser." Shikamaru sneered. _

Sasuke smiled and stepped toward the pool. "You know we're supposed to be training right now, right?" He asked, snickering. "Too nervous to see Pinky?" Pinky was Sasuke's 'affectionate' term for Sakura.

Naruto had just about had it. "Go away, teme!" He shouted, picking up another rock and whipping it directly at Uchiha's head.

Just as one would expect from an Uchiha, he grabbed the rock and crushed it in his palm. "Dobe." He muttered.


	2. Why am I feeling this?

Naruto heaved a sigh and turned away from the pale Uchiha boy. "I am NOT a dobe. Leave me alone." He said, sounding like a bullied little kid.

This only served to make Sasuke more sarcastic. "You know she's right. You should just leave her alone. She REALLY doesn't like you."

"Yeah," the kitsune said, "I kind of guessed." He said, picking up another stone and flicking it at the water.

Sasuke found himself immediately giving Naruto a long once-over. His strange orange jumpsuit was gone today, replaced by a pair of navy ninja shorts and a black t-shirt. The Uchiha made his way up to the blond boy's face, gazing in an odd way at the hyperactive boy. For the first time, he noticed how well his tan went with his blond hair, always done up in those adorable, messy spikes. And those eyes…Those deep, blue eyes.

"What the hell are you looking at, Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

_Uh-oh, _Sasuke thought, _Look away!_ His mind screamed. Sasuke did so and averted his eyes to the pond. The koi were swimming about toward the bottom, for the sun was beginning to set. "Shouldn't we be getting back to the village?" He asked.

Naruto sighed. "I guess so. Do you think Sakura is going to be mad at me?"

"Well," Sasuke replied, "I think it would be wise to avoid her for a while, let her cool off."

Uzumaki nodded slowly. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Who needs stupid girls anyway?" He asked, getting back to his usual self again. He began to bound off toward the edge of the forest. "Thanks for the pick me up, Sasuke." Naruto stopped and turned around to face him and send him a friendly smile that would melt anyone's heart. Then, he turned and disappeared into the foliage.

Sasuke sat down slowly on a rock and breathed heavily. _What the hell is wrong with me?_ He asked himself. _Maybe I'm just not feeling well, yeah, that's it. All of dobe's whining made me sick in the head. I just need to lie down, yeah, just lie down and all of these feelings will go away. _

Uchiha stood up and brushed himself off. _Maybe then I'll stop getting butterflies whenever that __loser __says my name. _He then followed the path Naruto took and darted off into the woods toward Konoha.


	3. Haunting my Dreams

Rizu Says:

Hey again! Rizu here, with a few notes on this story. First off, I'd love to thank all of my reviewers for this story, I didn't think I'd get much of a reaction for it. Thank you, Ying-Darkness, Nusku, SexyDemon9, and Itachi'slover!

Secondly, here are some replies to your questions and requests.

Ying-Darkness: Sorry . I just wanted to get something a bit more up than just one chapter. I will be sure to write longer chapters and update more often. School gets out in a week for me. Expect a boom in chapter output time around then.

Nusku: Will do .

SexyDemon9: Thank you! I really appreciate it. No, Naruto won't be a pushover, but more like the innocent child-like type.

Itachi'slover: o.o –blinkblink- Uh….-cower- Will do .

And now, on with the chapter!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Whew!" The raven-haired boy sighed, falling back onto his bed. He stared at the ceiling for a moment, before he came across some scratches that resembled Naruto's whiskers.

"Damn!" He cried, standing up. He pulled his shirt off, and accidentally pictured the blonde being the one removing the garment. "What the hell?" He asked no one.

Pulling off his shorts, he lay on his bed in just his boxers, trying to fall asleep. The day just kept echoing through his head, replaying over and over.

"Why can't I get that stupid teme out of my head?" He whined. "I thought some rest would get this loser off of my mind, but now it's worse than ever!" He thought out loud. "I hate this."

Suddenly, a faint notion rode into his mind, like faraway music on the wind. The very thought made him shudder. _Maybe you like him…_The thought whispered.

"No!" He cried aloud. Rolling over, Sasuke slammed a pillow over his ears and grit his teeth. "I am not GAY!" He spat, trying desperately to invite sleep. Sleep wouldn't have him, though. The harder he tried to shut his eyes, the more frustrated he got. Whenever those ebony eyes covered, the kitsune-nin's face appeared.

Eventually, Uchiha fell into an exhausted sleep. Peace awaited him once he finally exhausted himself. His dream, on the other hand, just disturbed him that much more.

_"Naruto…" Sasuke crooned, reaching out to touch the aforementioned shinobi. _

_As soon as Uchiha's hand caressed Naruto's cheek, his hand burned intensely and Naruto recoiled in pain._

_"No.." He said, reaching out to hold the blonde again._

_Naruto squirmed away, crying, "Leave me alone! It hurts!" Naruto ran off, _

_Sasuke was left, standing there helplessly and staring into space. _

"Hey!" Came a loud voice, jarring Sasuke awake. When he finally opened his eyes, it was none other than the boy of his dreams, Naruto.

"Why are you sleeping so late, Sasuke?" He asked.

A wave of butterflies rolled through the Uchiha as his name slid from Naruto's mouth. It sounded like music when the boy said it.

"I uh, didn't sleep well." He managed to stutter out.

"Well, I'm headed down to the pond today, wanna come?" He asked, smiling that trademark grin.

"Uh, sure. I'll catch up later." Sasuke replied, leaning up to grab his clothes.

Naruto couldn't help but allow his eyes to wander over the pale frame of the Uchiha.

_"Wow, is he perfect…" _He thought.

Sasuke didn't take more than a few moments to realize that Naruto was staring at him. Rather than try to get him to stop, he allowed the boy to gaze. After a moment, he cleared his throat loudly and pulled his signature wide collar shirt on.

"Uh, see you there, bye!" Naruto said, dashing out and into the streets.

As soon as Naruto was safely inside the forest, he collapsed on the ground and breathed heavily. Staring at the Uchiha's body had made him feel something that he was only supposed to feel for women, or so he had been told. Shuddering, he began to jog the rest of the way to the pool.


	4. Realizations

Last chapter before my new fic goes into the writing process. Don't worry, this Fic will be revived, but after this chapter it is officially on hiatus. Unannounced hiatus (-cries- Reminds me of Blink 182 ;;) Yeahso, ON WITH THE FINAL CHAPTER(as of yet).

Naruto arrived at the pool a good ten minutes later. Perching on a rock, he waited for the raven haired Uchiha.

A moment later, aforementioned boy appeared through the trees. Once again, Naruto had to resist scanning his frame with hungry eyes.

"Dobe." Sasuke muttered. "Why are we here, weirdo?"

Naruto couldn't help but smirk when Sasuke refused to use his name. "Swimmin', Teme." He mock-sneered, doing his best Sasuke impression. The blonde then stood and began to undress himself.

As you could imagine, Sasuke's eyes bulged halfway out of his face as soon as Naruto's tanned chest was visible. Soon - and to Sasuke's complete and utter horror - his shorts followed. Now the blonde kitsune stood clad in only his boxers. Uchiha gulped once, twice, and then smirked awkwardly.

"You're so weird, Uchiha." Naruto said, running and leaping into the pool. A moment later, he resurfaced, shaking his hair to rid it of water.

Sasuke was stunned. The boy was _beautiful_, he realized. Now Sasuke knew what he had to do. He had to tell Naruto how he felt.

"Hey, Teme!" called Naruto, "You comin'?"

"Yeah, loser!" Sasuke said, his mood lightened exponentially by his mental decision. He pulled off his shirt and shorts, and then his shoes and headband. Now the Uchiha stood clothed the same way Uzumaki was.

Naruto had a bit more outward reaction to Sasuke's near nudity. A bulge began to form in his boxers, while underwater. _Shit! _He thought, _Not now! NOT NOW!_

Sasuke walked slowly toward the edge of the pool, only prolonging Naruto's agony. Stopping at the edge, he extended one leg and tentatively tested the water.

"Brrr." He complained, mock-shivering. Sasuke lowered his whole body slowly into the warm water.

Naruto smirked and sunk below the surface, swimming behind Sasuke, intending to dunk him.

Sasuke's mind was racing now. This was make it or break it.

Naruto burst up behind him, arms up and poised to dunk Uchiha.

Uchiha grabbed the kitsune's wrists as soon as he surfaced. "Naruto," He began, looking into Uzumaki's deep blue eyes. "I love you…" He said, voice dripping with honesty.

The kitsune's mind was racing now. Love? LOVE? "Sasuke I-"

His reply never got out, for Uzumaki's lips were sealed by Uchiha's. Sasuke just couldn't take it any longer. The blonde's lips begged to be kissed. Slowly, the raven-haired boy drew the blonde a bit closer, placing one hand on the back of his head.

Naruto's eyes shot open as soon as their lips touched._ Oh god, he's kissing me! _He thought. Soon, all though about the kiss vanished. Now they both lost all thought and feeling, living only in the kiss, in this one blissful moment of recognition. They were now both aware of the love between them. The undeniable, unbreakable love.

The kiss broke all too soon, as far as both were concerned.

"Sasuke, I…I love you too." Naruto stuttered.

Sasuke smiled down at the boy and held him close. "I'm glad…" He said, kissing the top of his head.

The End (TBC at a later date.)


End file.
